


Heiretics

by bookwormally



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas just wanted to get away from his completely insane foster family. What he didn't expect was to stumble upon a young acolyte for the Church of the Heiretics and to get caught up in an age old story of Gods and Goddesses that might actually be his own history.</p><p> A modern AU in which Karkat Vantas and John Egbert might actually be the reincarnated Heir of Breath and Skies and Knight of Blood and Relations, many eerily familiar faces pop up, and destined romance is much tougher than one would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The clouds had been building all day and still Karkat had neglected to seek shelter before the storm broke. The town was far from small and he had spent all day ducking around buildings and darting into alleys. Ah the life of an almost fugitive. It was nothing if not stressful and exhausting. Desperate to get out of the rain and dry off without being recognized or forced to spend what little money he had Karkat headed for the city center. Some public building had to be open, the library hopefully. Except that it was Sunday… _dammit_.

  
Rubbing his forehead in an effort to relieve the beginnings of a headache Karkat glanced around. Ignoring the black shape that darted out of sight, he headed for the next building. Reaching the overhang of the doorway his eyes darted upwards and he groaned in frustration. It was open as some trusting churches still were despite the danger in this day and age, but it was the Church of the Heiretics. _Not like I’ve got a choice at this rate short of dying of exposure. Suck it up Vantas and get warm and make nice… Well make less hostile._

  
The door slid open silently and the entry way was dimly lit allowing Karkat to slip in and take in the area hopefully before being spotted. It was a small lobby almost with room for people to talk before heading straight to enter what appeared to be the sanctuary. The flicker of candle light came from the large room but Karkat hung back reluctant to drip water everywhere and alert someone to his presence. The last thing he needed right now was a lecture from these weirdos. Still… standing by the door listening to the wind howl outside was hardly assisting him in warming up. Taking a deep breath and shoving back his anxieties he slowly released the door handle and walked further into the gloom.

  
The sanctuary really was beautiful in the flickering candle light. It made for a dramatic scene that the romantic in Karkat’s mind ate up like moonlit walks on the beach and heartfelt marriage proposals. The Church was from at least the turn of the century if not older and anyone could see that restoration was kept up meticulously. The head of the room held the altar, a large stained glass window, and a statue. The altar was a simple wooden affair holding the currently lit candles with delicately carved holders and a book. The window was a simple design depicting no particular scene but a mix of blues and grays and a few scattered pieces of bright red. The statue that stood behind the pulpit was what drew the curious troll’s eyes.

  
It was placed just high enough to be seen above the preacher’s head without reaching the ceiling. It was obviously carved to be the mysterious Heir and was only slightly taller than Karkat. His feet barely brushed the base and the sculptor had pulled off the impressive of feat of the God appearing to float in the air. His face was barely shaped, meant to be shadowed in the hood the Heir was pulling over his face. The hood was ridiculous in every way. It was shaped like a wind sock of all things and blew out in a nonexistent wind before curling around the Heir’s feet. What was visible of his face were opaque glasses and a slim smile that had his front teeth poked out over his lip.

  
“What kind of God has buck teeth and glasses?” Karkat scoffed in feigned disgust. _Actually showing some faults seems better than believing in perfect infallible beings._

  
“You would not believe the number of times someone has asked that!” Claws sunk into his palms as Karkat spun in surprise and resisted the urge to pull a knife. A boy no older than himself stood behind him grinning. He stepped up next to the troll as he laughed. “Really is it so astonishing that a God might not be perfect?”

  
“Considering how many people used to be culled for such statements? A little shocking that you guys risk this too.” Relaxing his grip and carefully wiping his palms on the inside of his sleeves Karkat took in the new boy. The most striking thing was the bright blue long sleeved shirt he had on that was clearly emblazoned with the sign of the Heiretics across the breast. “But then again based on your shirt you’re pretty shameless about the whole thing.” Bemused the kid glanced down and then met the troll’s eyes again.

  
“It’s just a shirt who cares? I’m not ashamed of the people who raised me. Not too many would.” The human arched an eyebrow before offering a hand. “I’m John by the way. I live here or rather next door. My guardian is the one who runs the church.” Subtly checking his hands for any blood he shook gingerly before replying. “Karkat. I was just looking for shelter when the sky decided to vomit some rage on the world. Which is totally my luck.” Laughing John shook his head.

  
“You should’ve gone for a Beforan church then. Offered some prayers to the Thief of Light and Fortune. Of course that could just make the storm worse depending on how much she likes you!” The human just laughed harder at Karkat’s increasing scowl. He elbowed the troll a little. “What’s the matter? Been jilted by the Thief before?” But for his jocular tone there was no thread of insincerity to John’s comment. He was not poking fun at the Beforan Pantheon like many would, but rather at Karkat’s expense.

  
Curious if a bit miffed Karkat couldn’t find himself much more than frustrated with John whereas he would normally be done with someone like him in less than two minutes. “How can you talk like you believe in the Beforan Pantheon even though you were raised in a Heiretics church? Most of your kind just laughs at trolls for even saying the Pantheon exists, some do worse.” Blowing a lock of hair out his eyes with an irritated huff was also an excellent reason to not meet the human’s eyes after muttering out the end of his sentence.

  
“And many trolls would love to cull humans for their disrespect whether legally or illegally. But judging people on that is speciest and very rude. And who says one or the other is right? Nobody ever said just the Pantheon or the Guardians exist. Hell the Heir has hardly got to be the only being out there. That’s just too lonely to think about.” John’s matter of fact tone coupled by his minute adjustments to the items on the altar allowed little space for awkwardness to creep into the conversation. Tapping his foot Karkat considered.

  
The Beforan Pantheon was the troll belief system. Twelve gods of various means all working together across the hemospectrum including a much less discussed mutant colored God. The Guardian Saints were followed mainly by humans. As far as Karkat knew there were four deities with different titles from the Pantheon and were once again prayed to for different means. Nothing in either doctrine said the other did not exist or that their way was the only correct one, but interpretation and a history of war had hardly kept relations friendly. Then you threw in outliers like the Heiretics and Seraphim Cult and the mess just got worse.

  
Having found a suitable rebuttal he opened his mouth just as the door opened behind them and a tall, broad black shape entered. Air whistled between the troll’s teeth as he sucked in a breath. “ _Shit_.”


	2. Chapter 2

Surprised John turned to face him again just as Karkat shoved past him. “You guys got a back door right? Cool I’ll see myself out then.” A surprisingly strong arm blocked his path.

 

            John studied him quizzically. “What’s the rush? You know that guy?” Scoffing in derision, the troll attempted to duck past him but he simply adjusted his arm to keep him in place. “Seriously, do you know him?” The boy’s focus seemed to have increased from slightly joking during their debate to tense attention to his newest guest.

 

            Quickly glancing around again including a sweep of the doorway and the figure waiting, Karkat sucked in a deep breath and took the plunge. “He’s not a bad guy per se, but I do not want to talk to him or go with him. Just let me leave and he’ll follow.” At John’s darkening look, the troll rushed off in a harried whisper. “He won’t do anything! They’re just watching out for me, making sure I don’t get into trouble.”

 

            “If they’re just trying to look out for you why are you running away like they’re after your blood?” John’s arm stayed steady and Karkat knew he was not getting off easily with this kid. The Seer only knew why he was so determined to get answers from a half drowned troll he had only just met. So blunt honesty it was. Luckily Karkat was well versed in its arts.

 

            “Cause my family is fucking insane. Excuse me for not wanting to join the business. These morons don’t know how to take a no, so this was the easiest way to get out from under their thumb.” John quirked an eyebrow, but the rush of frustrated information seemed acceptable and he lifted his arm.

 

            “There’s an office right behind the pulpit, duck in there and I’ll get rid of him.” A jaunty wink and the boy trotted over to the door leaving the troll gapping at him before following his directions. He left the door open enough to hear voices as the man entered the sanctuary with John. “What can I do for you sir? Just ducking out of the rain or actually interested in our small church?”

 

            The voice that answered was calm, cold, and too familiar for Karkat’s tastes. “I am simply looking for the lost son of my friend. He has run away and we are very concerned. _So they did send Droog. Boxcars would just yell at me, Deuce works as a tracker but would hardly be able to bring me back, and god forbid Slick actually show any interest in me beyond sending his men._ Disgusted by his own hang ups, Karkat settled his stuffed book bag beside him and listened closely. Diamonds Droog would not take a casual brush off.

 

            John gave a light hearted laugh, all innocence and Karkat could almost picture his face. _You’ve known him for ten minutes. Vantas calm thy overly romantic tits._ It was time to tune out the voices when they started sounding familiar and like complete strangers at the exact same time. “Sorry sir, but runaways usually don’t duck into our church. Too cultish I think! He’s probably hiding out from the rain in the movie theater.” Droog paused probably considering the highly likely excuse. Karkat’s unironic love of romcoms was well known at home, school, and in the business. It was also one of the many and varied things people loved to mock him for.

 

            Marshaling his thoughts Droog returned his attention to John. “I’m afraid that a very reliable source saw him slip in here.” Despite the statement, doubt threaded its way into his tone. Deuce really was easily distracted by bright colors or passing cars. It was very possible Karkat had slipped away from him. _Not that you managed to all day. Soooooooo pathetic._ Seriously voices in your head sucked.

 

            John just shook his head. “Sorry mister but I’ve been here all afternoon and can hear the doors open. Not a soul has visited us today but you! I would definitely try the movies.” Karkat could have smiled at the kid for sticking with the most believable of lies. Droog wouldn’t push it now and would instead go question Deuce and check the movie theater. Every. Single. Screen. Bless the man’s obsessive thoroughness. It would give Karkat enough time to get out of town for good.

 

            Cheering Droog’s every step towards the door as John accompanied him, chatting about some new movie that Karkat would never go see in a million years, the troll let out a breath when the door finally thumped shut. Whistling cheerfully John wandered back as Karkat stepped out of the office. John gave him a once over. “Hey want to go to the movies?” Karkat could only stare at him in disbelief.

 

            “Do you actually think before you speak or does the air just whistle between your ears while that gaping hole in your face runs away with itself?” There was no way this kid was anything but sheltered and dense. _Hey I just sent the guy looking for my newest friend off to check the movies, maybe we should go watch a movie at the same theater!_ Dopey grin included at maximum power. “For the love of the Lord of the Seraphim what did you just tell Droog?” Figuring the best bet was to spoon feed the answer to John, Karkat raised an eyebrow.

 

            John recoiled. “Karkat how dare you blasphemy in this Church! For that I will deliver you to that man personally with a lovely ribbon.” Unamused Karkat only stared at him stone-faced. Blowing out his cheeks in a pout John continued. “I just thought it would be fun and you look like a troll who needs to have a lot more fun… and hugs.” John’s smile grew devious and Karkat threw up his arms and began to back away.

 

            “So help me human if you try to hug me, you will lose at least one arm and probably both.” Wiggling his fingers out threateningly John advanced slowly until he leaped for Karkat, missed, and began to chase him around the sanctuary. “John I swear I will kill you if you don’t stop this instant!” Ducking behind the statue Karkat weaved back and forth behind it as John tried to reach him. Then the boy vanished. Blinking in surprise, the troll cautiously peeked around just to have fingers find the sensitive spots on his sides.

 

            “Got you Karkat!” Shrieking in rage and laughter Karkat fell under the relentless onslaught. The boy’s stupid fingers managed to find every ticklish spot along his sides. When John finally stopped Karkat was breathing hard curled up on the ground. “Karkat,” he asked when the troll did not move immediately. “You okay?”

 

            Without opening his eyes the troll growled his ultimatum. “You have ten seconds to run before I rip your arms off and beat you to death with them.” Unfortunately for Karkat’s pride, John just laughed and offered a hand to help him stand. “How about instead you come to dinner? My foster father cooks a mean pot roast.” The ultimate betrayal of his body came when his stomach growled, but seeing as his pride was on the floor with his dignity Karkat took the hand and followed the blue eyed boy. “Sure why not? It’s just one meal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fate laughs at you Karkat Vantas. It laughs itself to death.


	3. Chapter 3

John’s foster father had turned out to be a good cook and more than willing to debate the finer points of a number of subjects with Karkat. In the end he stayed the night on their couch because as John said where else did he have to go and he refused to take the kid’s bed. _Now I just need to wake up first and leave before they catch me_. Half formed plans flitted through his mind before he drifted off.

 

The ringing of a phone woke him and he jerked upright as John’s foster father picked it up and shot his bewildered guest a smile. “Church of the Heiretics, this is the head pastor. How may I help you?” A slight pause and the man smiled as he stepped outside. “Ah yes I was waiting for your call.”

 

Officially doomed to spend at least breakfast here Karkat flopped back on the couch. It was much too early and he had had too little caffeine for his mind to be spinning this way already. With a groan he lurched to his feet and went in search of coffee. The Gods own gift to humans and trolls shone on the countertop with a mug placed next to it. Wishing all good blessings on John’s father, Karkat poured himself a cup.

 

John found him leaning against the island a few minutes later as his father made breakfast. The troll was breathing in the scent of the cup like it was ambrosia. Ruffling the troll’s hair as he passed earned him a snap of teeth with no real intent. “Not a morning person Karkat?” Grumbling was the only response as John pulled out plates and piled them high with his father’s assistance.

 

The clink of a plate in front of his face and the holy smell of bacon broke the troll’s reverie. Before he could lunge John yanked it away again to place on the dining table. Karkat offered no resistance and simply slid into the chair. They all dug in and nothing but the sound of forks and knives played in the room. “John I hate to ask but I’ve got business today.” John’s mouth thinned. “You need me to watch the Church again?” His guardian shook his head.

 

“Actually I need you to go have fun somewhere else. I know how much you enjoy every moment you spend in the sanctuary, but today I must force you away.” Laughing John nodded and leaned over to Karkat. “So Mr. Troll are you now capable of speech? Or will I be better off just getting the leash and taking you for a walk that way?” Karkat choked on his fork and shot to his feet.

 

“Try it and I swear to the Bard I will laugh as I tear off your limbs and feed them to you!”  Now both humans were laughing at him and embarrassed the troll retook his seat. “You irritate me John. And yet like the long suffering martyr I am I’m going to ask what you’re up to today.” Wide eyed and with the most painful looking look of feigned interest Karkat Vantas broke John Egbert. The boy fell to the floor gasping for air and holding his sides.  With a roll of his eyes his father stood and took his plate into the kitchen.

 

“Don’t die and be gone until dinner if you please.” Still gasping John nodded and Karkat went back to his food. Finally John calmed down to sporadic giggles and pulled himself up on the edge of the table. “That interested huh Karkat? Well how about we go downtown?” Karkat threw him the most incredulous look. “What part of ‘people are trying to find me so I need to leave town’ do you not get? Is it really so hard to understand the fact that going out in public is the opposite of what I should do?”

 

John shrugged. “Just seems like they would expect you to have skipped town already. I mean you ran away hours ago right? Unless you’re usually completely incompetent you should already be gone onto the next town at least.” Karkat was staring at him mouth open shark overbite on full display. They closed with a snap and he stood. “Fine you make a good point. Let’s go downtown for the Seer knows what entertainment.” He held out his fork threateningly. “But you will not hold my hand.”

* * *

 The sun was hitting that beautiful broiling point when most trolls took cover because the sun was manageable, but not appreciated. John skipped along like the heat wasn’t even a thing and Karkat just watched him and tried not to walk into anyone. “Ah sweet! Chili dogs straight ahead!” And there was the hand grabbing his own and dragging the troll forward in excitement.

 

It was infuriating that this human didn’t seem to take his threats to heart but yet there was that tingling awareness on the edge of his sense that this was familiar, this was normal. So Karkat offered no complaint as John towed him to the stand. It was difficult to see anyways. John ordered for the both of them only seeking quick approval on his choice with Karkat before paying the vender and taking the loaded dogs.

 

Before Karkat could take his from the boy, John grabbed his hand again and pulled him along. “Come on I know a great place to eat these and it’s out of the sun!” Still a bit stunned and tripping over himself at the aching familiarity of this whole situation Karkat allowed himself to be lead to the nearest park. Stepping under the trees lifted the steady simmer of the sun and he sighed in relief. John must have caught it because he threw the troll a sympathetic smile and continued onwards.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” The brightly colored structure before them was not what Karkat would call a prime destination for lunch. “John how is this and I quote ‘a great place’ to eat and hang out?” John raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about? This is prime real estate Karkat! The place is usually packed. We’re lucky no one is around today.”

 

Greatly resisting the urge to throttle the puny human, Karkat settled for wild gesticulation. “That prime real estate is usually packed because it’s a fucking jungle gym! It’s a swarming place for wrigglers and little pink monkeys! How on earth did you decide that this the best place to gorge yourself on shitty meat tubes covered in vegetable carnage and various grub sauces?” The structure was indeed a child’s jungle gym complete with swings, slides, and monkey bars. The base of the structure showed the mark of teething trolls as well as claw marks from their climbing.

 

“Oh come on Karkat, don’t be such an ass! Come and relax, enjoy the food, and the better company.” John had the audacity to wink at him as he settled under the supports of the slide. Grumbling Karkat crawled in next to him. _Just to get out of the grub fucking sun!_ _Keep telling yourself that dude. So fucking tsundere_.

 

Safely covered by the slide the sun’s glare fell away and then it was like the two of them were in some kind of secret cave. For a moment Karkat could almost see the twinkle of glowworms and smell the dank stagnant water as they stole away from the world. Shaking his head to dispel the image, he turned it into an eye roll aimed at John.

 

“Here I am. Now where’s this ‘better company?’” John laughed and nudged him playfully. “You are such a sourpuss and now actually…” He broke off and scrambled out into the sun before looking back in at Karkat. “You are a grumpy troll under the bridge!” He broke into peals of laughter while Karkat grumbled and tore into his food.

 

The hot dogs were quickly polished off and enough clouds had drifted over the sun that it was tolerable to be out again. So John led him over to the swings, immediately jumping on and motioning to the other. “Man I love to swing. It’s just so… freeing. Like you could lift right off the ground with a thought.”

 

Kicking off easily they both began to swing, back and forth, back and forth. The movements were mechanical and for once they were either silent in reflection maybe or just daydreaming. Karkat glanced at John and just pondered. Here was this human kid who he was more comfortable around in less than 24 hours than he was with his family after his entire life. What made John so easy to fall into a comfortable pattern with? It was like they had known each other forever and yet… He knew he had never met him before.

 

His train of thought was broken as the chains of John’s swing creaked and he stood on the seat. He managed to keep the rhythm of the movement going even as he laughed. “I haven’t done this in forever. Want to see how far I can jump?” Karkat just gaped at him and John apparently decided that was a challenge. He quickly worked the swing higher and then waited for the perfect moment. Right as he tensed for the leap, Karkat skidded to a stop and shouted, “No wait don’t!”

 

He was a moment too late. John had jumped as the swing hit the peak of the arc he had established. For a moment John laughed as he flew through the air and it was so _so familiar_. But with a blink he hit the ground arms first and there was a sickening crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as per the suggestion of my friend this part is nicknamed Parkour Homos
> 
> Don't try this at home children!


	4. Chapter 4

“Shit, shit, shit, shit. John, come on. Please don’t be dead.” Kneeling next to the prone figure Karkat attempted to control the shaking of his hands as he turned John over. Blue eyes met his own with a groan. “Oh thank the Witch you’re not dead. I hate handling dead bodies.” That surprised a chuckle out of John. He attempted to push himself up but broke off with a yell.

The problem was clear as Karkat took in John’s arms. The right was clearly broken and Karkat sighed. “Dumbass I hope that short flight of stupidity was worth it because you busted your arm for it.” John still managed a laugh despite the gray tones to his face from pain. “I’m more concerned that you seem to spend quality time with corpses than a little break.”

Flicking him in the nose seemed cruel at the moment so Karkat instead focused on getting him to sit up without banging his arm around. “It was a joke. Gallows humor and all that. Besides not wanting to handle dead bodies is part of the reason I left home.” With a heave he got John to sit upright and they both stared awkwardly for a moment, John’s arm unnaturally still as he tried to limit the pain. Karkat studied him with concern before slipping his jacket off.

John flushed even as he waggled his eyebrows. “Karkat I know you want to make me feel better, but a strip tease really isn’t necessary.” Rolling his eyes the troll did not respond, instead he kneeled in front of him. As gently as possible, but forcefully he moved John’s arm to lie over his chest. John sucked in a breath between his teeth and was proud of the fact he hadn’t screamed. _How embarrassing could you get? Breaking my arm on our date- WHOA BRAIN WHO SAID THIS WAS A DATE?_

Now that his face was a curious mix of gray and flushed, John focused again on his new doctor. The troll had guided his jacket around the arm to form a make shift sling. Without a word he stood and jogged over to a nearby trash can. John could only watch bemused as the troll rustled through the garbage until he returned with a grimy People’s magazine in hand. He rolled it around the arm, John assumed to hold it as still as possible, before continuing to fuss with the sling. To finish off his work Karkat slipped off his belt and used it to bind the arm to John’s chest.

The result was almost complete immobilization of John’s arm, but it was no longer in danger of worse damage. Dusting his hands off the troll continued his stone cold professionalism by pulling out his phone and dialing. “I’m calling about a broken arm coming in… Yes jumped off the swing and landed on the arm. It’s a lower arm break I believe and I have it wrapped in a magazine and bound… Yes alright I can do that. We’ll be in soon.”

Things were starting to blur with the buzz of pain as Karkat squatted down in front of him. “John we’re going to the hospital. Do you think you can walk?” John smiled at him dopily. “Well I can try. But things are going a little fuzzy.” The troll cursed and hauled his unbroken arm over his shoulder. “Let’s go before you pass out from shock and pain you flying squirrel.”

* * *

The hospital was the sanitary professional place you would expect and Karkat really wished he could leave. Something about the antiseptic smell made him twitchy and if it wasn’t for John not wanting to be left alone he would have taken the opportunity to abscond at the speed of light. Why he was so concerned about one human kid’s feelings so much was a question itself, but right now it was almost amusing to spend time with John. The pain medicine they had given him to set the arm had done a number on his brain facilities.

“I’m telling you Karkat the wind speaks to me and it tells me about places far away and I think I can fly.” Stifling a chuckle the troll turned back to the boy resting on the bed. John was making an attempt to meet his eyes but his gaze kept darting around and he kept breaking out in giggles. “Oh really? Tell me Boy Wonder, how did flying work out for you today?” John frowned almost comically as he tried to understand.

“I-I wasn’t flying today. I was last night though!” He broke into a smile as he met Karkat’s eyes again. “We both were flying through this light and these really cool towers were ahead of us and uh-” He broke off blushing as Karkat raised an eyebrow. Standing up he leaned over the bed to pull an eyelid up. “Are the drugs really that potent? I might have to get some if they work that well.” Leaning he back he retook his seat as the doctor stepped in.

Flicking on the display light he placed the x-rays up. “Alright boys, looks like you’re in luck. It’s a clean break and your field treatment kept it from getting worse. You should be good to go once Mr. Egbert’s guardian gets here to sign the paperwork. Until then, Mr. Vantas,” He offered a hand and the troll shook it. “Thank you Doctor.” The doctor gave a sarcastic grin. “Any time for a friend of the son of Spades Slick.” The doctor slipped out before Karkat could reply and the troll frowned deeply.

John smiled at him like a puppy greeting his owner after a long day alone. “Hi Karkat! So your dad’s name is Spades Slick? Like the little shovel? That’s funny!” He broke out into giggles and Karkat rubbed his forehead. “No his name is Jack Noir. Spades Slick is the alias he conducts business with. And it’s like the card suit, not the gardening tool. Not that it matters anymore…” With a long suffering sigh, the troll threw himself back down into the chair.

John reached out and patted his leg. “Come here Karkat. Let me heal you with hugs and love.” Karkat looked up from his hands, unamused at John’s open arm. “No offense John, but I’m not going to allow a stranger I met yesterday to use me as his pale cuddle buddy. To put it bluntly for your drug addled think pan. I will not be your pale whore.” John blinked at him as his features slid from happy to heartbroken.

“So you’re saying no cuddles?”

“I’m saying no to cuddles.” With an unhappy moan John lay back. “You’re so meannnnnnn!” With a snort, Karkat patted his knee in comfort. “Yes I am. Now hush while we wait for your dadlusus.” John complied only because the drugs were really starting to take effect and pull him under. Soon he was snoring away and Karkat couldn’t help but yawn himself. It wouldn’t hurt to rest his eyes for a moment. He pillowed his head on his arms on the edge of John’s bed and was asleep in moments.

* * *

_It was dark. Silhouettes of people and trolls started to appear one by one until he was surrounded. The people were all different colors a verifiable rainbow surrounding him, it only lacked the vibrant red that was the color of blood. Slowly as he glanced around, he found people who were the same color right down to the shade. As he spotted each pair, a bright red string appeared to tie them together. Over and over and over he found each match no matter the tiny difference in hues. For each one found, he could feel himself grow a little stronger, a little more confident that he knew what he was doing._

_Curious he looked down at himself. There was a red string around his wrist that led off into the darkness. Following it he could feel something stretching the string taunt. Whoever was on the other end was either pulling it tight or running away from him. Speeding up to a sprint he raced towards them and finally, finally there they were on the horizon. Smiling in happiness to have found his own match he charged forward. The person turned, his long hood shadowing his face, but still there was that bucktoothed grin he loved so much._

_He was almost within reach to grab his hands when the other smiled at him sadly. Those lips, so familiar he could tell you what they felt like against his own in his sleep, shaped the words he dreaded. “Goodbye Karkat.”_

_There was a snap and their red string faded away as the troll’s heart shattered._


	5. Chapter 5

With a jolt Karkat awoke and still trapped in the dregs of his nightmare fell off his chair just as the door opened to let in John’s father. “Karkat are you alright?” The man offered a hand and pulled the small troll to his feet. Face burning in embarrassment, Karkat brushed imaginary dust from his clothes. John’s father smiled at him and approached his son. He brushed his hair off his forehead and with a jaw cracking yawn dazed blue eyes opened.

His dad placed his glasses on and John pushed himself up. “Dad? When did you get here?” His voice was slurred from the drugs and weariness and his dad brushed his hand through his hair again smiling softly. “Just now. What were you up to that you managed this one John?” Flushing John went to cover his face and hit his nose with his cast.

Snorting Karkat leaned against the door, thinking about making his easy escape now that they were distracted. Instead he interrupted John’s retelling of his very short first flight. “I’m going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?” John shook his head but his foster father raised a hand. “Actually Karkat if you could wait just a moment.” Gesturing to the other chair the man waited for him to take a seat.

Turning he patted John’s leg. “Now you already know this, but I’ve been planning on sending John here to Salamandas.” Karkat turned in surprise at that. Before he could ask any of a million questions the preacher continued. “He wants to learn more about the church and its origins before he makes any big decisions. And since the rebuilt Church is in Salamandas there is no better place to learn. The Elder has already agreed to meet with him upon his arrival.”

Karkat nodded but frowned. “Alright but what does any of that have to do with me? I mean I’m glad to have met you both and appreciate you letting me stay, but…” He trailed off waiting for an answer. Chuckling the man pointed to John’s arm. “Now John can’t exactly drive himself to Salamandas can he? I wondered, since you two seem to get along so well, if you wouldn’t mind going with him.”

John let out a very intelligent “Uh…” before shutting his mouth and visibly thinking hard. Karkat rolled his eyes. “Don’t hurt yourself Egbert. So let me get this straight. You’re willing to let your kid, derp that he is, get driven across the country by a stranger on the off chance they get along well?” Tapping a finger to his jaw the man offered a hand. Confused Karkat shook it. “Hello I’m Mark Wells. And you are?” John chuckled and Karkat quirked a smile despite himself. “Karkat Vantas.” He gave another strong squeeze before releasing him. “It’s wonderful to meet you Mr. Vantas.”

He gave a decisive nod. “And now we’re not strangers.” Karkat threw his hands up. “That doesn’t mean you can trust me to trek across the country with your _kid_.” John and Mr. Wells both chuckled and frustrated Karkat stomped out the door. Slamming it behind him the two left behind traded a look before beginning to laugh again.

Hearing them Karkat grumbled to himself as he stomped down the hall. He was forced to return to the lobby before finding a vending machine and then proceeded to fight with the damn thing about taking his bills. “They’re perfectly straight you piece of!” He cut himself off to kick it and it ate up the dollar happily. Which was his luck, but every bill that followed was swallowed with no fuss. He pounds the button for bottled water still frustrated with the world in general and leans back against the machine.

_Why am I even considering his offer? I want to leave town and get away from Spades but this is ridiculous. To go cross country with some kid I met yesterday? And do what once we get there? This is madness plain and simple._ He presses his fingers against his forehead as it pounds and a voice whispers through his mind. _He needs you. An Heir needs a Knight to protect him._ With a sigh he tucks the oh so very helpful information away with all the other tidbits the voices have left him over the years.

He slumps back down the hall and it’s completely nuts. He can’t go with John to Salamandas; it was completely ridiculous. There is no reason for him to go so far just because his father was nice, John pulled at _something_ inside him, and Spades was- Distracted he slammed into someone and as he looked at their face he swore. “There you are kid,” Spades drawled. “Been looking all over town for ya you little shit.”

*

Discussing the logistics of the trip is boring, but the thought of finally going, of getting out on his own even if Karkat is along is so exciting it keeps John from slipping back to sleep. His father has spread a map out on his legs and is highlighting his best route. It’s an easy drive; he could make it in two days baring any extenuating circumstances yet… Two days on the road without anyone to talk to seems awfully lonely.

And he loves his foster father, _he does_ , but this is his chance to figure out his future. Having his Dad tag along wouldn’t exactly make it seem like making his own way into the future. So while he points out stops along the road, good restaurants and bed and breakfasts, John nods along even as his mind turns over having another companion.

_Does he want to have Karkat come with him? You barely know him. But he’s really friendly under all the grump! And he wants to get out of town too…_ Smiling to himself his dad folds up the map even as John stares a bit dazedly at his hands. He taps the top of his son’s head and John blinks and glances up. “Clearly you still need to rest some. Let me go see about when they’ll let you leave. I’m betting you’d rather be at home than here tonight.” John smiled, but it was broken by a huge yawn. “That would be great.”

His Dad nods and places a hand on the knob. “Back as quick as I can son.” He pulls the door open right as a shout rings from the end of the hall. “WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY? I’M A BIT BUSY RIGHT NOW. AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED THIS IS A HOSPITAL, NOT SOME TWO BIT SHADY BACK ALLEY WHERE YOU CAN THREATEN ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT.” The yell is ear shattering and the complaints of patients and nurses are already rising up and down the hall.

John for his part sits bolt upright. “Is that Karkat?” His dad is looking down the hall wide eyed. “It appears so. He’s being followed by a rather small, threatening looking man. And they’re coming this way.” He jumps back from the door as it is slammed against the wall by a small livid troll. Karkat is breathing hard and glares at the room at large before whirling to yell some more at his pursuer.

The man he’s facing is small, compact, and has a scowl that is only enhanced by a nasty scar curving down one side of his face. He growls back at Karkat, no taller the tiny troll. “As you can clearly see I’m here visiting someone so if you would be so kind as to FUCK OFF it would be greatly appreciated!” The man scoffs. “Like hell you are runt. Leave these poor saps alone and let’s get back already. I’m sure Droog is already tired of waiting on me and you got a shit ton of apologizing to do for running off.”

The troll _growls_ and oh yeah that is actually kind of terrifying. John is staring at them both wide eyed while his dad presses a hand to his mouth and is he _amused_ by this? Karkat is still snarling but somehow manages to form words through it. “In case you haven’t noticed I’m not following your orders anymore. I’m not one of your stupid fucking gang Spades and you can’t make me one of them!” He swipes a hand through the air furious and wow John is really glad those claws are not near him currently.

His dad however has the gall to interrupt the two of them as they glare and growl at each other. “Excuse me, are you Spades Slick? Karkat’s guardian?” They both turn and Spades smiles. “Yeah that’s me. Don’t worry I’m not here to hurt you or your little boy. Just hear to get my little shit.” Karkat hisses at him and crosses his arms. John’s father smiles and taps a finger on his chin. “Well this is a happy coincidence! I actually wanted to ask you about Karkat.”

He lays a hand on the troll’s shoulder. “You see he and my son are becoming fast friends and I asked a favor of him, but it isn’t right to ask him without posing the question to you first.” The mobster doesn’t seem to know how to react, his good eye darting between the man’s face and that of his charge and even over to John briefly. His glare intensifies slightly as his eye narrows. “Oh yeah and what’s that?” The question is a challenge. “I can’t have the runt running all over town just to help out some preacher man and his whelp.” John frowns at that; ‘whelp’ indeed.

His dad however just smiles a bit wider. “Oh no nothing like that. I just would like for him to accompany John on a little trip. Which I’m sure isn’t a problem as it will involve nothing dangerous and won’t get Karkat in any trouble with the _police_.” Spades and Karkat notably twitch at that and John grins outright. Friendly for sure, but his dad never liked parents who tried to use threats to keep their kids in line. Karkat glances at John and he winks at him making the troll roll his eyes.

Spades is doing his best to stare down the taller man who continues smiling at him. With a short irritated growl he turns back to Karkat. “Well? Are you doing this thing or not?” The troll hesitates for one brief moment before he nods sharply. “Of course I am. The nookwhiffer clearly needs a hand getting through everyday life. Trekking cross country may actually get him killed if I’m not there.” He lifts an eyebrow as Spades scowls at him.

John just leans back with a relieved sigh and then frowns. _Why does that make me feel better? Why do I want him to come with me so badly?_ The mobster seemed ready to continue the argument but John’s father stepped forward instead. “Thank you for stopping by, but I think it’s about time your left. You and Karkat have both raised quite enough of a ruckus in my professional opinion. Ah! Indeed here’s someone to escort you to your ride.” Everyone turned to face the doorway to find John’s nurse and a pair of security guards frowning at the room as a whole.

John’s Dad clapped Spades on the shoulder. “Here you are gentlemen he was just on his way out. I’ll even come down with you as I need to sign the release forms for my son. Mr. Slick if you would be so kind.” The mobster snarled but relented. He threw one last glare over his shoulder and said, “You watch your back in the city kid. Not everyone is as nice as me and you know not everyone will like ya thanks to me.” Karkat gave a sharp nod. “I know.” And then the group left even as the nurse stepped inside.

“I think that’s enough excitement Mr. Egbert.” She fiddled with his sheets smoothing them down even as she gave Karkat a look over. John sighed and yawned again. “Yes ma’am, but I should stay awake if we’re leaving soon.” She pats his cheek and he frowns at the childish treatment. “Yes of course, dear. I’m sure your father will be back in just a moment.” She sweeps from the room leaving the two of them alone.

John blinks a bit blankly at the door and leans back. The silence lingers long enough to be awkward before John blurts, “You don’t have to come. I mean if you don’t want. I understand if you just want to get away from your dad or whatever and we’re a good excuse. So if you-” Karkat apparently moves while he’s talking because he is suddenly very much next to your bed and glaring at you.

“Egbert, if I was using you as an excuse you would know it. But seeing as I am not actually a raging ass wipe, I am going with you. Someone has to look out for you.” John smiles even as it echoes in his head. _Someone has to look out for you. You don’t know the first thing about starting your own rel-_ Karkat leans forward to flick in the forehead lightly. “So yes I am going with you to Salamandas and yes I am going to make sure you don’t get yourself killed even as I get away from my fucking insane dad.”

His voice is abrasive even as John grins to himself at the friendliness. “Can’t wait to get on the road Karkat. It’s going to be a great adventure!” The troll grins despite himself and bumps fists with his new companion.

**Author's Note:**

> More details and information can be found on the tumblr: heiretics.tumblr.com


End file.
